


the wind beneath your wings (the one that stole your heart)

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: "dua minggu minsoo, yein yang jaga."
Relationships: Do Hanse/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	the wind beneath your wings (the one that stole your heart)

*

hal pertama yang dirasakan minsoo ketika bangun dan melihat seseorang duduk di pojok kamarnya adalah kebingungan. 

minsoo berusaha mencerna mengapa ada lelaki yang meringkuk dengan hoodie kebesaran dan lengannya ditarik hingga menutupi jari-jarinya. rambutnya gelap dan ketika ia menyadari minsoo sudah bangun, ia buru-buru bangkit dan mengaduh saat kepalanya terantuk ujung rak buku yang ada di dekatnya. tangan-tangannya (yang mungil) mengusap kepalanya dan suaranya terdengar begitu halus tertangkap telinga minsoo. 

“Halo..”

seperti mencicit ia menyapa minsoo. wajahnya memerah dan tak henti-hentinya ia mengerjap. sepertinya canggung, begitu asumsi minsoo melihat entitas asing di kamarnya itu. entitas asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya namun tak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali.

“siapa?”

“yein.”

minsoo mengulum senyum. “halo, yein. tapi maksudku bukan itu. kamu siapa?”

“ _oh_.” minsoo pikir lelaki ini sangat sensitif. lihat betapa mudahnya pipi-pipi itu memerah dan seberapa sering kelopak itu mengerjap mengusir canggung. “utusan dewa. karena kemarin kamu menyelamatkan ketururan dewa, jadi dewa berterimakasih dengan memberimu malaikat pelindung selama empat belas hari.”

“yein?”

“iya.” lelaki itu mengangguk. “yein.”

“ke sini.” minsoo menggestur lelaki itu untuk mendekat dan dengan patuh ia melakukan sesuai permintaan. lelaki yang dipanggil yein berhenti beberapa jarak dari minsoo sambil jemarinya memainkan ujung hoodie-nya. sesekali mengangkat pandangan untuk mengecek seperti apa ekspresi minsoo ketika ia mendekat sesuai dengan permintaannya. 

“...”

“....”

“kamu bisa dilihat orang lain?”

yein menggeleng pelan. “cuma minsoo yang bisa lihat yein sekarang.”

“kamu tau namaku?”

yein mengerjap lagi. kali ini lebih lama dan bibirnya membuka sedikit, lalu menutup. ekspresinya malu-malu seperti tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. “nama minsoo ada di kertas.”

sudut-sudut bibir minsoo bergerak menarik ke atas. melengkungkan segaris senyum yang tak dapat ia tahan karena melihat gerak-gerik yein yang menurutnya begitu lucu. ”kertas apa?”

ekspresi malu yang rikuh mendadak berganti panik. sepasang matanya membulat lucu dan kepalanya langsung menunduk-nunduk mencari sesuatu ke lantai. yein bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut kamar minsoo lalu berhenti di dekat jendela, memungut selembar kertas yang terlipat di lantai.

“jatuh.” ia bergumam lalu berjongkok untuk memungut kertas tersebut. setelahnya yein kembali mendekati minsoo lalu mengangsurkan lipatan kertas itu pada si lelaki. “ini data minsoo. dua minggu minsoo, yein yang jaga.”

minsoo tidak begitu yakin di bagian dirinya akan dijaga (mengingat betapa kikuknya lelaki super pemalu ini) tapi ia terlampau tidak tega untuk menolak, jadi ia mengiyakan sambil menempelkan jari-jarinya di kertas sebagai tanda persetujuan.

*

minsoo bilang akan terlihat aneh jika ia berinteraksi dengan yein tak kelihatan selama delapan jam ia berada di kampus. jadilah yein menampakkan diri dan berpenampilan seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. minsoo bilang yein boleh memakai hoodie yang membuatnya tenggelam saat pertama datang tapi di dalamnya harus memakai kemeja rapi karena nanti minsoo ada kelas di mana dosennya sangat _strict_ soal pakaian para mahasiswanya. 

“aneh.” yein terus menerus merapikan kemejanya yang sudah ia sihir menjadi tidak kusut sama sekali. dari gerak geriknya saja minsoo tahu kalau malaikat pelindung temporernya itu terlihat tidak nyaman harus keluar dan menunjukkan wujud aslinya. 

“nggak aneh, yein.”

“betul?”

minsoo tertawa kecil. “betul.”

yein menawarinya untuk ber- _teleport_ langsung ke kampus tapi minsoo menolaknya dengan sopan. minsoo bilang, akan menjadi bencana kalau mereka tahu-tahu muncul di depan orang yang akan berjalan sebab teleportasi bukanlah hal normal di dunia manusia. yein menurut, tentu saja. ia mengekori minsoo ke halte terdekat dan mengantri bersama orang-orang lain. malaikat pelindung itu menunduk. menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang seringkali menjatuhkan pandangan dan membiarkannya menatap terlalu lama. 

“minsoo,” yein menjawil lengan minsoo dua kali. membuat pemuda yang sedang mendengarkan lagu membuka sebelah _airpod_ -nya lalu menoleh ke arah malaikat pelindungnya. “yein aneh. orang-orang melihat yein lama.”

minsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan memang ada beberapa orang tertangkap basah sedang memandangi mereka. minsoo tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka tapi ia harus mengakui kalau yein memang cukup mencolok. kulitnya putih pucat, kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap serupa langit malam. tubuhnya mungil dan ia berusaha mengekori minsoo seperti anak ayam yang takut akan kehilangan induknya.

“yein nggak aneh. mereka ngeliat yein karena yein cakep.”

“cakep?” yein menelengkan kepala bingung. 

“tampan? yein mengerti tampan?” minsoo mengulangi perkataannya lebih pelan dan menggunakan kata yang lebih umum. ia lupa kalau malaikat pelindung ini tidak begitu paham bahasa sehari-hari dan kosakatanya terbatas pada bahasa yang kaku dan baku.

pipinya bersemu lagi. “yein tidak tampan, minsoo. kata kertas minsoo yang tampan.”

tawa renyah lolos dari bibir minsoo. ekspresi yein yang menolak pernyataannya barusan membuatnya gemas. yein selalu terlihat serius ketika berbicara namun kalimat yang ia katakan penuh dengan kepolosan yang membuatnya gemas bukan main. 

minsoo ambil tangan yein dan membawanya mendekat kepadanya. ia pindahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke depannya dan memegangi kedua bahunya agar yein tidak kemana-mana. yein dingin. tangannya seperti habis memegang es krim dan tubuhnya menguarkan rasa dingin yang mirip dengan sensasi berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

“yein di sini aja berdirinya. biar nggak kelihatan sama orang lain.” minsoo menjelaskan pelan-pelan. tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari yein sangat membantu untuk membuatnya tak lagi dilihat orang-orang. “biar aku yang jagain.”

“eh, tidak boleh begitu!” yein memutar badannya dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak terima. “minsoo itu yein yang jaga. bukan yein yang dijaga minsoo.”

“nggak apa-apa.”

“tidak boleh. yein yang malaikat.”

minsoo tergelak. “yein, aku mau jagain kamu supaya nggak dilihat orang-orang sekarang. ini permintaan.”

“ini permintaan...?” yein terlihat bingung. kata raja, malaikat pelindung harus menuruti permintaan orang yang mereka lindungi tapi permintaan minsoo begitu aneh buatnya. “yein harus menuruti permintaan minsoo.......”

“betul.” minsoo mati-matian menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi yein yang bingung. “yein harus menuruti permintaanku.”

yein masih kebingungan sampai bus datang tapi ia tak lagi menolak dijaga oleh minsoo.

*

“ini malaikat pelindung lo?”

minsoo dicegat teman sekelasnya yang berada di kelas yang sama pagi ini. namanya dongyeol, bocah yang suka mengekorinya karena minsoo tidak galak seperti teman sekelasnya yang lain. ia adalah mahasiswa termuda di angkatan mereka, membuatnya seringkali jadi bulan-bulanan ketimbang disayang-sayang. minsoo yang paling menerimanya. tidak masalah diekori anak kecil yang hobi bermanja-manja di tempat umum tanpa malu.

“iya. lo dapet juga, ‘kan?” tanya minsoo pada yang lebih muda. waktu itu, mereka berdua yang menyelamatkan sang keturunan dewa. jadi, harusnya dongyeol juga dapat, bukan?

“gue dikasih setan kayaknya.” dongyeol menghela napas lalu tiba-tiba mengaduh ketika topinya menutupi seluruh mukanya tanpa ada yang terlihat.

“hanse jangan nakal.” yein berujar lirih. “mereka dijaga bukan dijahili.”

“lucu banget malaikat lo.” dongyeol mendekati yein dan menatapnya takjub. “malaikat gue tattooan semua dan kerjanya teriak-teriak tiap kucing gue lewat. sejak weekend jadinya gue nggak bisa tidur sama kucing gara-gara dia takut. padahal kucing gue cuma ngeong dia berasa kayak diserang harimau—aduh! hanse!”  
kali ini lengan dongyeol yang dipukuli.

“kita tukeran malaikat aja, yuk? lo kan ahli menjinakkan binatang—berhenti mukulin gue, hanse!!”

“hanse, sakit nanti. jangan.” yein mengulurkan tangan pada udara kosong dan mendadak rasanya menjadi lebih tenang. “hanse kita harus baik.”

“eh, kok bisa dia nurut sama lo?” dongyeol bertanya dengan takjub. hanse, malaikatnya, langsung patuh ketika dinasehati malaikat putih pucat di depannya itu. 

“yein lebih tua daripada hanse.” yein menjawab pelan. matanya menghindari tatapan dongyeol. “hanse seperti adik yein.”

“umur kalian tuh berapa, sih? hanse nggak mau jawab.”

“tidak punya umur. tidak menghitung.”

“oh? beneran nggak ada umur? gue kira hanse boong.”

minsoo terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada sosok yang muncul dari ketiadaan. berbeda dengan yein yang terlihat lembut dan rapuh, sosok ini muncul memberikan sosok kuat: anting-anting di bibir dan hidung, tattoo, serta ekspresi jahil yang tak lekang dari wajahnya. seperti tergrafir permanen pada kulitnya yang juga putih seperti yein.

“lo menolak percaya, sih, sama gue. sudah dibilangin malaikat tidak bisa bohong!”

“lo nggak bisa bohong tapi gue diusilin dan ditipu terus tiga hari terakhir!”

“dongyeol,” minsoo menyela adu mulut di depannya itu. “kita mesti ada di kelas dalam lima menit atau kita dianggap absen.”

kata-kata minsoo berhasil membuat pertengkaran mereka berakhir dalam sekejap. yein kembali menjawil lengannya dua kali lalu menghela napas lega. 

“terima kasih sudah melerai, ya, minsoo. minsoo hebat sekali.”

minsoo hanya menggaruk kepala bingung. ia tidak tahu yang seperti ini dianggap hal besar oleh sesosok malaikat yang kini menatapnya seolah ia adalah sosok paling terpuji di muka bumi.

*

tidak butuh waktu lama untuk minsoo membuktikan asumsinya mengenai yein yang lebih cocok dijaga daripada menjaga. 

beberapa oknum tidak tahu diri di kampus mengganggunya. mengatakan hal-hal buruk perkara penampilan yein juga suaranya yang begitu halus. label-label tak baik disematkan pada yein yang membuat malaikat pelindung itu belakangan menolak bersuara. jika di awal ia selalu malu bertemu orang baru, kini rasa malu itu berubah menjadi rasa takut. 

“yein, kamu boleh balas mereka. hukum mereka dengan apa saja supaya kapok.” minsoo hanya bisa menahan sabar melihat bagaimana yein diperlakukan. pasalnya, orang-orang itu tahu kapan minsoo tidak berada di sekitar yein dan saat itulah mereka pergunakan waktu yang ada sebaik-baiknya untuk mengganggu malaikat yang di pikiran semua orang adalah mahasiswa lama sama seperti mereka. 

“yein melindungi manusia, minsoo. yein tidak boleh menyakiti manusia.”

“tapi mereka menyakiti yein.”

“tidak apa-apa.” yein tersenyum tapi minsoo malah merasa sakit dibuatnya. “mereka anak-anak malang yang kekurangan cinta. makanya tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai sesama.”

“jangan biarkan mereka menyakiti yein.”

“yein tidak sakit. yein tidak bisa sakit.”

“bukan tubuhnya.” minsoo mengoreksi. “tapi hatinya.”

yein berpikir sebentar. tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya sendiri. “yein tidak sakit hati. yein tidak punya hati. yein malaikat.”

“kalau tidak punya hati kenapa yein masih baik sama mereka? harusnya yein bisa tega dong membalas keja—kenakalan mereka.”

“karena mereka—kalian—anak-anak semesta.” yein tersenyum kecil. “semesta sayang sama kalian semua dan yein juga harusnya begitu tapi yein takut sama anak-anak semesta.” ia merendahkan suaranya. “anak-anak semesta banyak yang nakal, minsoo. mereka saling menakali sesama lalu merusak lingkungan mereka. yein sedih.”

minsoo terdiam begitu lama mendengarnya. 

*

“minsoo, yein ditanyai gyujin dari kelas minsoo, katanya kenapa yein tidak pernah makan.”

minsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya berhenti mengetik di laptop. ia mengangkat kepala lalu memutar kursi agar dapat melihat yein yang sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya. di pangkuan yein, ada bantal yang ia peluk seperti boneka. 

“terus yein jawab apa?”

“yein tidak lapar.” ia menggeleng lucu. “yein tidak berbohong. yein memang tidak pernah diberi rasa lapar. tapi gyujin bilang yein nanti semakin kurus lalu berubah menjadi tengkorak labor.”

minsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. “terus bagaimana?”

“yein tidak mau menjadi tengkorak labor tapi yein memang tidak lapar.”

“yein nggak bakal jadi tengkorak labor, kok, tenang aja, ya?”

“betul?”

“betul.” minsoo meyakinkan yein. “tapi iya juga, orang-orang bakal bertanya-tanya kalau yein nggak pernah makan.”

“lalu yein harus bagaimana, minsoo?”

“kalau dipaksa makan walaupun tidak lapar, apa yang bakal terjadi?”

yein berpikir sebentar. “yein tidak tahu, minsoo. yein tidak pernah coba makan.”

“mau coba makan nggak sekarang?”

“boleh coba?”

“boleh, yein.” minsoo menyimpan progress tugasnya lalu bangkit dari kursi untuk meregangkan tubuh. yein buru-buru bangkit lalu mendekat, menyentuhkan jemarinya yang dingin pada persendian minsoo dan tubuhnya langsung terasa rileks seolah baru bangun pagi dan mendapat tidur yang enak semalaman. 

minsoo membawakan roti dan susu stroberi, satu-satunya makanan yang ada di tempat tinggalnya saat itu. yang mana mengingatkan minsoo kalau ia butuh belanja karena stoknya sudah hampir habis.

“coba yein makan roti sama minum susu.”

“yein harus makan atau minum dulu, minsoo?”

“terserah. yein mau makan dulu atau minum dulu?”

jemari yein menyentuh satu karton kecil susu dan tersenyum senang melihatnya. “yein mau minum. yein suka warna susu ini.”

minsoo tergelak. ia tuangkan susu stroberi ke gelas kaca kecil di dekatnya dan menahan senyum yang siap terpeta lebar begitu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yein yang terlihat senang melihat cairan yang dituang minsoo.

“warnanya persis warna minsoo kalau yein tersenyum!” seru malaikat pelindung itu sambil terus memperhatikan cairan yang dituang. “cantik.”

minsoo nyaris menumpahkan susu stroberi tersebut mendengarnya.


End file.
